Man In Love
by Gymnadenia
Summary: AU/Dan Sakura tersenyum lagi—itu cukup, baginya./littleparadox's belated birthday fict/for Banjir TomatCeri.


Masih buat **littleparadox**, belated lagi, sorry. Meramaikan **Kontes Banjir TomatCeri**. Alasan menulis, karena… rindu.

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, _title_ is owned by Infinite, I do not take any material profit.

Warning: AU.

.

* * *

.

**M**_an_ **i**_n_ **L**_ove_

.

by Gymnadenia

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Paling penting, adalah matanya yang selalu menatap padamu._

_._

* * *

.

Tahun baru hadir, dan salju pun turun berusaha menyemarakkan suasana di mana ratusan orang berdiri di atas pelataran luas, berhadapan dengan danau yang dimiliki masyarakat sekitar untuk menikmati malam tahun baru bersama. Beberapa anak kecil nampak berlarian menggunakan topeng-topeng layaknya topeng yang dijual ketika festifal musim panas datang. Beberapa gerobak di antara sekumpulan manusia nampak menjual ubi bakar, ada juga yang menjual kopi instant, jugalah makanan ringan lainnya. Ratusan kembang api sudah disiapkan, disimpan di ujung dekat danau, dan banyak petugas berseragam biru tua berdiri di dekat kembang api seraya mengecek satu persatu.

.

Entitas adam berdiri seorang diri dalam kumpulan manusia dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam celana, mengenakan jaket hitam dengan garis merah melintang dari ujung lengan kiri hingga kanan jaket, berdiam diri di situ dengan kuapan lebar. Nampak mengantuk—dan seakan berkata '_ini-membosankan-ayolah_'. Tapi dia berdiri di sini, melirik ke kanan dan kiri, mencari-cari. Menghela napas kemudian malah bersidekap di depan dada. Pemuda itu menginjak umur dua puluh empat, saat ini. Biner kehitamannya terus mencari-cari sosok yang menjamah pikirannya dari waktu ke waktu.

.

Adakah yang lain yang bisa menjadi titik fokus saat merah muda itu terlihat lebih berwarna dari yang ada?

.

Adakah yang bisa merubah fakta kalau tak akan ada pria yang mau untuk melewatkan senyumnya?

.

Adakah yang dapat dibohongi kalau obsidian itu hanya tertuju fokus pada iris seindah batu giok indah?

.

Sudah setahun semenjak mengenalnya, Sasuke tak pernah sadar kalau kehadiran figurnya sudah merangsek memasuki pikirannya. Tak ayal setiap kali surai merah muda itu hadir, yang dilakukan adalah diam dan memperhatikan—karena dia tak ingin sedikitpun melewatkan detik-detik gadis itu berada di dekatnya. Ada pun dirinya menjadi sosok yang berbeda, katanya. Adapun kawannya bilang ia menjadi lebih menyebalkan. Adapun dirinya menyadari, kalau pandangannya tak lagi hitam putih mengenai hidup, melainkan terisi oleh merah muda dan si giok kembar.

.

Digamit, spontan si pria menoleh ke sisi tangannya yang dirasa terbebani sesuatu. Atensinya bertumpu pada sosok dengan rambut merah muda yang dicepol itu, di mana dapat dilihat kalau Sasuke lumayan terkejut. Sang hawa tersenyum, "Maaf ya, lama, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

"_Hn_," sahutnya, mencoba menyamankan diri dengan gamitan di lengan itu. Ditatapnya gadis itu dalam diam, menghela napas, "nggak dingin?"

.

"Nggak," menggeleng perlahan, "hadiahnya nggak asik, masa cuma menemani nonton kembang api, Sasuke-_kun_?"

.

"_Hn_," ujarnya sedetik kemudian, buang muka sambil lihat-lihat keadaan sekeliling. Ada penjual manisan di sana, dan warnanya merah muda.

.

Merah muda...

.

Pertama kali mengenal si merah muda adalah ketika ia memasuki kantor sebagai pegawai baru, dan ruang fotokopi menjadi saksinya. Kala itu ia masih menatap canggung, sapaan ringan serta senyuman yang sampai sekarang tidak dapat Sasuke lupakan bagaimana indahnya. Haruno Sakura, namanya, kali itu si gadis mengenakan kemeja dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil dan rok hitam. Memegangi tumpukan kertas fotokopian yang lumayan tinggi, saat itu Sasuke membiarkannya pergi membawa tumpukan kertas itu sendirian. Selepasnya Sasuke hanya berdiam diri sambil menunggui fotokopiannya selesai, dengan senyum terpeta di bibirnya. Kala itu, pertemuannya singkat dan biasa saja. Kala itu Sasuke hanya bisa menatap padanya seorang.

.

Menarik tangan si gadis akhirnya, ia berjalan keluar dari keramaian sementara si gadis masih berusaha mengikuti dari belakang, bertanya-tanya akan di bawa ke mana. Panggilan demi panggilan tak disahuti, yang ia dengar hanya suara pembawa acara yang mulai bercuap-cuap perihal 5 menit sebelum kembang api diluncurkan.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

.

—secepat itu menoleh, mendapati lagi iris sehijau giok itu menatap sendu, menarik tangan Sasuke agar bisa tertahan cukup, agar tak pergi lebih jauh—

.

"... mau ke mana?"

_._

_"Yak! Tinggal empat menit lagi, mana suara kalian?!"_

.

"Nggak," jawabnya kemudian, membalik badan sepenuhnya saat di rasa mereka sudah lumayan jauh dari keramaian, dan ada lampu yang masih memberikan pengelihatan. Akhirnya meraih dua genggaman si gadis, tak tersenyum maupun bicara lagi. Dirasakan buku jari si gadis mendingin, dan ia mencoba menghangatkan dengan genggamannya.

.

"Heh, apaan, kalau di kantor nggak bisa begini, sih, ya?" ujar si gadis, tak ayal ia tertawa pelan dan napasnya mengepul di udara.

.

"Sakura," panggilnya, mengacuhkan kalau tadi si gadis mencoba mencairkan suasana, walaupun panggilannya belum membuat atensi Sakura kembali sepenuhnya padanya.

_._

_'Aku menyukaimu.'_

.

Namun tiba-tiba kali ini pandangnya di_balas_. Dan semua kata tertelan, saat itulah ia mendadak bisu dan si gadis menatapnya dalam kebingungan. Bibir si gadis bergerak, mulai meraih tawa yang sempat hilang, mulai meraih sesuatu yang dapat mencarikan suasana.

.

"Ada apa, eh?" disambut lagi dengan tawa.

_._

_"Masih sabar, kah, sebentar lagi kembang apinya dinyalakan!"_

.

"_Hn_," ujarnya kemudian, melepaskan genggamannya dan malah menarik kedua tangan tersebut ke atas seraya di tangkupkan, "dingin," dan yang dilakukan adalah menggesekkan kedua tangannya pada punggung tangan si gadis, berusaha menghangatkan.

.

Dan Sakura tersenyum lagi.

.

.

—itu cukup, baginya.

.

* * *

_._

_Sekedar kehadiranmu dalam bentuk apapun, ia akan sangat senang._

_._

* * *

.

Tumpukan kertas menggunung di atas meja kerjanya, bahkan menutupi bagaimana meja tersebut berwujud. Badannya berusaha merelaksasikan tubuh dengan suasana sekeliling, memunggungi meja seraya menghela napas panjang hingga kerongkongannya dirasa perih. Banyak yang mengganggu pikirannya kali ini, mendesak masuk hingga tak dapat ditampung lagi. Sehingga sekarang jadi melimpah ruah. Mendekati _deadline_, dan kepalanya semakin berdenyut nyeri karena dirasanya tumpukan kertas itu tak cukup _sempurna_.

.

Kadang kala, ia merasa tak cukup baik untuk bertanggung jawab atas semua ini.

.

Lalu diputarlah kursinya, kembali menghadap meja dan mendekatkan diri ke sana. Meraih satu jilid seraya meraih juga telepon di sisi kanannya, mengapit gagang teleponnya sambil memencet nomor. Ada yang dirasanya hilang, dan ia butuh tempat bersandar karena yang hilang belum juga ketemu. Nada sambung terdengar menyuara dari gagangnya, sementara pemuda dengan garis rahang kuat itu menunggu dengan sabar—akan tetapi sorot matanya tak menunjukan demikian.

.

Entah mengapa ia merasakan haus yang tak terkira, rasanya dahaganya menyiksa hingga apa-apa yang dilakukan menjadi tak menyenangkan baginya—termasuk kegiatan menunggu seperti ini. Sirkumstansinya tetap, namun yang dirasa kepalanya malah diputar-putar oleh keinginan (yang entah semu atau nyata) dapat diraih olehnya.

.

"_Ohayou_?"

.

Suara di seberang sana terdengar mengalun indah bagi si pendengar, tak ayal Uchiha muda itu tersenyum tertahan, tak begitu kentara namun kalau kamu mengenalnya, maka kamu akan tahu bagaimana rupanya sang adam benar—entah bagaimana mengatakannya, yang jelas terlihat kalau hanya dengan suara, dan anak adam itu dapat merasa tenang.

.

"_Sasuke-_kun_?_"

.

"Aa."

.

Meskipun yang dikeluarkan hanya suara berdehem tanda merespon saja, sang adam tahu benar kalau dirinya memang menyenangi wanita dengan aroma sakura yang senantiasa menyertainya, dan sang hawa (seharusnya) tahu kalau sang adam menyimpan rasa untuknya.

.

"_Pasti kau sedang pusing, ya, Sasuke_-kun_?_"

.

Dan segamblang itu dapat dijelaskan kalau entitas hawa di sebrang telepon sudah hapal mati kebiasannya. Bagaimana itu menjelaskan kalau keduanya sudah terikat mati dalam suatu kebiasaan yang sengaja tak dihiraukan adanya itu. Entah apa lagi yang dapat dikoarkan untuk menjelaskan kaitan antar keduanya, tapi yang jelas gadis ini tahu kalau—

.

"_Hn_."

.

—adalah jawaban yang akan selalu ia dengar dari sang adam, namun entitas Haruno ini entah mengapa bisa dengan sabar mempertanyakan hal lain meski dia tahu akan ada satu jawaban yang tak akan pernah bisa diubah—

.

"_Ah, kau sudah makan, Sasuke_-kun?"

.

—akan tetap sama, sebuah deheman pelan, namun dengan nada berbeda setiap jawaban atas pertanyaan yang berbeda pula—

.

"_Hn_..."

.

—dan sang hawa seakan mengerti apa arti dari setiap deheman tersebut.

.

* * *

_._

_Ada hal-hal kecil yang seringkali membuat wajahnya masam, bila menyangkut dirimu._

_._

* * *

.

Kabin-kabin kayu yang dipadukan dengan plastik kokoh setinggi satu meter itu terlihat membatasi petak demi petak, membuat ruang-ruang tersendiri bagi entitas yang berdiam di dalamnya. Padat, dan kalau bisa di bilang ruangannya pas-pasan. Entitas hawa itu duduk seperti sekian banyak manusia yang mengisi tiap kabinnya, menatap serius pada layar monitornya, menekan tombol pada keyboard itu dengan ahli. Kacamata bertengger di pangkal hidung sementara rambutnya dicepol berantakan. Membiarkan beberapa helai merah muda itu tak terjamah ikatannya, lantas turun hingga batas bahu.

.

Haruno Sakura, namanya, meraih satu benda yang bergetar di atas mejanya, mengusap pelan layar ponsel yang terus berpendar itu tanpa menoleh, sehingga dapat dilihat pantulan dari layar monitor yang menampilkan huruf-huruf terketik secara terbalik. "_Ohayou_?"

.

Dalam jam padat seperti ini yang akan terdengar dari tiap kabin hanyalah suara seseorang yang sedang bermonolog, atau suara ketukan berirama pada keyboard, ada juga suara mesin cetak yang sedang mencetak dokumen, atau suara decit kursi beroda yang digerakkan tanpa sadar. Hanya kesibukan kantor pada umumnya. Jam padat mendekati waktu istirahat bisa dibilang. Orang akan buru-buru menyelesaikan pekerjaan agar bisa istirahat lebih cepat, atau malah sudah ada yang _nyolong-nyolong_ waktu untuk pesan makanan duluan lewat layanan pesan antar. Dan, yah, pukul 12 tepat dan manusia dari balik kabin pun mulai memenuhi akses untuk berjalan, meninggalkan kabin masing-masing, mulai saling menyapa untuk janjian makan bersama, atau malah masih duduk diam di kabinnya sendiri lantaran malas bergerak—seperti Sakura. Ia menunggu hingga akses jalan _lowong, _atensinya penuh di arahkan pada ponsel di tangan, menunggu sebuah pesan dari sosok yang menghabiskan malam tahun baru dengannya.

.

"Oi, Sakura-_chan_."

.

Menengadah, membiarkan irisnya bergerak mencari asal suara, dan segera mendapati sosok tersebut tengan menyandarkan diri di atas pembatas kabin, menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan dadakan untuk kepalanya berpangku. Irisnya sewarna coklat panas, dan rambutnya secerah merah pada bata, itulah Akasuna no Sasori. Sosok teman dekatnya yang tidak jarang jadi samsak dadakan kalau sang hawa tengah kesal akan sesuatu. "Ya?"

.

"Cari makan ke bawah, yuk," ajaknya sambil nyengir hingga matanya menyipit menyembunyikan si coklat dengan baik, "aku ingin makan sesuatu di kedai depan."

.

Satu getaran di ponsel, tanda pesan masuk.

.

Sakura mencoba membagi dua perhatiannya: untuk Sasori dan ponselnya. Tangan-tangannya bergerak di atas layar ponsel, alisnya berkerut seakan berpikir, "Ah, tidak mau, ah, nanti ketemu Naruto lalu dia minta dibayari."

.

"Ah, alasan. Kau sedang menunggu siapa?" Iris hazel itu bergerak-gerak, memperhatikan wanita di hadapannya yang nampak kelimpungan untuk berkonsentrasi pada ponselnya.

.

Mata Sakura naik-turun, menatap ponsel dan Sasori bergantian. Sasori malah tertawa melihatnya, menikmati raut wajah panik dari sang dara, menyelami pelan pribadi nona Haruno dalam kepalanya. Namun pemandangan di sudut koridor nampak mencuri perhatiannya. Ada satu-dua molekul dalam kepalanya yang bekerja layaknya memburu, membakar sesuatu yang membuatnya merasakan esensi ingin perhatian. "Sakura-_chan_, jadi kita ke bawah?"

.

Sebuah seringai yang tersamarkan oleh senyuman ramah. Sebuah kurva kemenangan yang hanya akan disadari oleh sosok entitas adam di ujung koridor. Dan satu tatapan tak menyenangkan dilayangkan si bungsu Uchiha.

.

* * *

_._

_Ada perhatian kecil, yang mungkin tanpa sadar akan menumpuk jadi banyak—nantinya._

_._

* * *

.

Cahaya mentari pagi menelusup masuk melalui celah kurdin yang tersingkap, sosok manusia jangkung berdiri di depannya, menatap sayu pada gedung di seberang. Tangannya yang satu memegangi ponsel, yang satu lagi masih sibuk mencari-cari tuas guna membuka kurdin. Uchiha muda itu mengedip-edip pelan, menyorongkan ponsel ke dekat telinga. Uchiha Sasuke menguap pelan, menunggu sambungan teleponnya diangkat. Berjengit saat mendapati sosok anjing kecil di sudut dekat kurdin, agaknya terkejut.

.

Panggilannya tak dijawab, dan Uchiha muda tersebut nampak menghela napas panjang—terlihat kecewa. Ditekannya lagi tombol pada ponselnya, dan ia kembali mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya sendiri. Menunggu lagi, namun kurvanya tak dapat disembunyikan, terpeta jelas di bibirnya kalau dia sedang menahan sebuah senyuman. Mencoba menenangkan diri sendiri, sepertinya.

.

"_O...ha...you_?" dan yang ditelepon sudah menyahut. Namun dari nadanya dapat ditebak kalau telepon inilah yang membangunkannya.

.

"Selamat pagi," ujarnya lalu, mencoba membuat pemilik suara lembut namun nyaring di seberang sana mengenali dirinya, "ada _meeting_ pukul 10."

.

Lama tak terdengar jawaban. Uchiha Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, ikut berdiam diri lama sambil berjongkok memandangi anjing kecil tipe _bulldog_ yang masih teronggok di hadapannya. Dia tahu benar gadis itu belum sadar betul, dan inilah kebiasaannya. Menelepon pagi-pagi untuk mengingatkan _meeting_, alih-alih membangunkan Sakura agar tidak terlambat.

.

"Ah! Sasuke-_kun_!"—tampak nona Haruno sudah betul terjaga—"Selamat pagi juga, ah, ah, iya, jam sepuluh dan sekarang pukul delapan... Terima kasih sudah diingatkan..."

.

"_Hn_." Menyahut singkat seperti biasa, dan dara Haruno itu tergelak dalam tawa, mengetahui benar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—walaupun dia tahu nanti si bungsu Uchiha hanya akan menjawab dengan ratusan 'Hn'. "Kenapa?"

.

"_Iie_," jawabnya disela tawa, "kalau begitu mau di bawakan sarapan tidak, Sasuke-_kun_?"

.

Diam diri sejenak, sorot matanya mengawang mencoba menjamah bayangan yang akan terjadi. Sesaat kemudian dia menarik napas, "Tidak usah—"

.

"Yah..."

.

"—tapi terserah, sih."

.

Lalu nampaknya gadis di seberang sana jadi semangat. Terkadang, Sasuke yang seperti ini suka tanpa sadar membuat kurva kembarnya membentuk lengkungan tipis untuk sebuah senyuman. "_Okeeey_, nanti kubawakan ke ruanganmu, ya!"

.

"_Hn_."

.

Dan obrolan itu terhenti beberapa puluh detik setelahnya, si gadis mengucap pamit untuk pergi bebersih dan si pria kembali ber'hn' ria. Hanya obrolan singkat seperti ini, setiap paginya. Uchiha muda itu seakan tak ingin melepaskan satu detikpun dari apa yang dimilikinya pagi ini.

.

* * *

_._

_Kadang kala, sikapnya menjadi sangat konyol._

_._

* * *

.

Kencan mereka entah sudah yang keberapa—namun lagi-lagi si pria mengatasnamakan pekerjaan hari ini. Meskipun, pertemuan mereka jauh dari yang dinamakan pekerjaan.

.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana cara untuk memulai. Lembaran pancake panas di atas piring dengan mentega yang sudah meleleh di atasnya adalah bukti kepayahannya dalam hal konversasi. Patokannya adalah bahwa sedari si gadis dengan mata seindah batu emerald itu menatapnya tak mengerti. Jemarinya masih menggenggam gagang garpu juga pisaunya, berulang kali mengalihkan pandang pada gelas kopinya, lalu kembali pada Sakura yang tadi sedang menikmati pancake, dan begitu seterusnya.

.

Tapi si gadis merasa aneh, dengan sikap Sasuke.

.

"Kamu sakit, Sasuke-_kun_?"

.

"Nggak," katanya, lalu dengan cepat meraih potongan pertama pancakenya. Masih potongan pertama, dengan dalih bahwa dia tidak menyukai makanan manis—alih-alih bermaksud untuk memuji penampilan si gadis.

.

"Oh, baguslah…" jawabnya sembari tersenyum manis.

.

Yah, Sakura hanya mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan simple dengan motif bunga kecil di beberapa bagian, tapi kali ini helaian rambut Sakura sudah mencapai bahunya, membuat Sasuke mau tak mau berdoa semoga Sakura tidak sadar—mengenai tatapannya yang tak bisa lepas dari sosok sang dara. Mengunyah cepat seperti tidak sabaran, yang ia dapati sekarang adalah kerutan samar di dahi Sakura, disertai senyuman kecil tanda geli. Ada desah napas tak suka—cenderung kesal. Bagaimana bisa, sih, dia jadi sekonyol ini di depan Sakura? Merutuki sebal, Sasuke kembali meraih potongan pancakenya tanpa lihat-lihat.

.

—UHUK!

.

Tersedak. Seketika Sakura terkejut dan segera menyodorkan jus strawberrynya, namun diabaikan oleh yang bersangkutan. Sasuke malah buru-buru meraih kopinya secara spontan, namun lagi-lagi Sasuke memejamkan mata kuat-kuat seakan—oh, lidahnya pasti terbakar karena kopi itu baru saja diantarkan beberapa menit yang lalu. Menahan diri agar berlaku lebih normal, laki-laki itu melepaskan gagang garpunya, memukul pelan dadanya agar makannya bisa turun dengan cepat.

.

"_Daijoubuka_, Sasuke-_kun_?"

.

"_Aa_," katanya lagi setelah berhasil meraih kopi hangatnya, meminumnya beberapa sesapan.

.

Hanya karena si gadis menghilangkan kemeja berkerahnya dan menggantinya dengan dress casual bermotif bunga, hanya karena kini tidak ada ikatan yang mengumpulkan semua surai merah mudanya menjadi satu, hanya karena kali ini mereka duduk nyaman di sebuah meja makan, dengan sajian pancake hangat. Hanya karena segalanya dirasa berbeda, pemuda dengan mata seindah kelam malam itu sanggup merasa canggung. Hanya karena kecil dalam hatinya ia merasa hal ini spesial—entah karena apa.

.

Status?

.

—entahlah. Uchiha Sasuke tidak bisa menafsirkannya sendiri.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, aku senang sekali," sopran itu merangsek masuk dalam membran timpani sang adam, menyisakan wajah yang kembali menegakkan diri untuk menatap sosok dengan surai merah muda menawan itu. Menatap tanpa bisa dialihkan pandangannya. Terus menatap bagaimana bibir mungil Sakura bergerak, telinganya sudah mendengarkan dengan seksama apa saja yang diucapkan oleh sang hawa. Seakan seluruh dunia tidak sebanding dengan gelak tawa atau tatapan Sakura, maka itulah yang dirasakan oleh bungsu Uchiha saat ini.

.

Seakan seluruh dunia betul-betul tak berwarna, kecuali dirinya dan pemilik iris sehijau batu emerald itu.

.

"_Daisuki_."

.

Jeda sekian sekon untuk tarikan napas Sasuke selanjutnya. Kala gadis sehangat mentari itu mengucap beberapa kata sakral yang entah mengapa, membawa sang adam masuk dalam dimensi pikirannya sendiri. Ada lenguhan impulsif sewaktu akhirnya bungsu Uchiha menyadari bahwa sebuah tangan tengah melambai tepat di depannya, mencari perhatian.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, _daijoubu_?"

.

Ah, dia tidak pernah merasa lebih bahagia dari saat ini.

.

"Aa."

.

* * *

_._

_Kebahagiaan kecil selalu ada, asalkan kamu yang ada di sisinya._

_._

* * *

.

"Sasuke-_kun_, _daisuki_."

.

"Aa."

.

"Ih, cuma begitu—(_chu!_)—HEH, SASUKE-_KUN_ MESUM!"

.

* * *

.

-END-

.

* * *

.

Thanks for reading.

.

.

_Words: 2718_


End file.
